Zffer
Zffer is the T3 homeplanet of the Z'zari. Summary Galactic Location Planet Type Zffer is a telluric planet. Its snaking saltwater ocean appears purple due to the salt that makes it up being potassium permanganate, and despite the appearance it is very much safe to drink (sans the saltiness causing delirium to species not accustomed to consuming saltwater). "Fresh"water rivers and streams generally have less of the compound and will appear more pinkish in hue. Filtration brings the water back to a normal bluish hue. Moons Zffer has one large moon, currently unnamed. It appears to be a snowball world. Landmarks Forest of the Na'vi thumb|Forest of the Na'vi. The Forest of the Na'vi is an area that has existed since the Paleozoic Period, receiving its name from the discovery of fossilized Na'vi in the region from around the same time as the forest first appears to have existed. The forest was known to not only be the chosen habitat of the sapient Na'vi stranded on the planet, but also for species such as the Cranky Buggs and Zelrekkas. This dense forest is nestled among the Hot-Tempered Hills and is separated from the Flyder Forest to the south by a grassland. Fluffku Forest thumb|Fluffku Forest The Fluffku Forest is a forest nestled along the northern coastline of the planet's main continent, putting it close to the Wrathful Weald. Like the Wrathful Weald, the Fluffku Forest is a dangerous place, known for dangerous creatures such as the Thinglapod, Zfferian Barnacles, and the Zfferian Death Caps; it is also home to its namesake, the Fluffku, a massive predator that dominated the region. Other creatures known to inhabit the forest are Girafarigs, Odges, and Rhigers. The forest is flanked to the west by Yellow Blumbomen and to the northeast by a subspecies of Screeble known as Skeletal Screebles. Flyder Forest thumb|Flyder Forest. The Flyder Forest is a coastal forest full of nutritious fruits, but was also home to the aggressive Flyder species from which it gets its name. It was also home to Zarwini, as well as Pikors and the Plains Zyposh, the latter two of which built nests at its borders. The forest first comes onto the fossil record in 5,285,000,000 GY, at which time the Flyder species was abundant. This primarily kept the nearby Zelrekkas away despite its tantalizing abundance of sustenance. It was around this same period when Zelrekkas with an outside lineage, connected to the Alpha Nest, began showing up in the region. With the two populations of Zelrekkas invading the forest to feast, the Flyders were slowly driven to extinction by 5,289,000,000 GY. By 7,146,000,000 GY the forest was much larger and hosted many new species, including the Blaargus, Blue Toxi Urkah, Broozo, Chirmpy, Doltasaur, Glutton Toad, Gnarr, Machamp, Mama-Terroid, Nabel, Oooooppphh, Prettipinc, Prima-Terroid, Psydex (which had come to infest an ant-like species of Bugg in the region), and Zoidster; it also had become home to a slew of absolutely massive creatures, including the Nanotechnological Beast, formed from the various species that had been overtaken by the Nano Bots and merged into one giant monstrosity; the Shuffles, a huge crocodylian-like beast; and the Aneuron, a bipedal exoskeletal cyclopean creature. Hot-Tempered Hills thumb|left|Crotchety Climb thumb|Mean Mound thumb|Snappish Summit The Hot-Tempered Hills are a collection of hills notable for their annoying climbs, due less to steep slopes and more to soft terrain that easily gives way. These hills include Crotchety Climb, known for its Cranky Bugg nests; Mean Mound, which the Na'vi set up their tribal grounds at the foot of; and Snappish Summit, which is much rockier but known for common rock slides, and is commonly found with Aegyptopithecus zfferi climbing about it as they often are known to nest at the base. Snappish Summit and perhaps the other two is thought to be covering a massive red spice vein, as a powerful geyser of spice known as Ol' Red erupts often in the grasslands in the summit's shadow. Nestled within the hillock's valley is the Forest of the Na'vi, former home to a tribe of stranded Na'vi. Screeble Crater thumb|Screeble Crater Screeble Crater is a crater located to the northeast of the dangerous Fluffku Forest. It is here that a meteorite impact (believed to have truly been a wayward escape pod) brought a tribe of Screebles to the planet. Once here the species evolved into an albino-looking subspecies referred to as a Skeletal Screeble due to it spines and spikes growing on it giving it an almost skeletal appearance from a distance. It is believed that the Screebles maintained some level of sapience, though likely not all of that of their ancestors. Anecdotal evidence suggests that the Skeletal Screebles found here barely set foot inside of the Fluffku Forest and may have even used the crashed landing pod as a hiding place when the gargantuan Fluffku made an appearance in their general vicinity. The region was also home to the likes of Auyuelcliads (which must have arrived at the same time as the Screebles), Eee Monks, Haifeivs, and Fernokkies. Uncanny Valley thumb|A [[Zelrekka peers out over the Uncanny Valley.]] The Uncanny Valley is a forest located off of a cliff from and nestled between a hilly valley on the path between the Beta and Delta Nesting sites. Though little is known about the details of this densely forested region, it is known to be dominated by an aggressive predator which are often teased by the Isarenden that live at the top of the cliffside, which the predators cannot reach. The Uncanny Valley feeds into the extensive Flyder Forest and is home to the Shuffles, a massive apex carnivore. Wrathful Weald thumb|A section of the Wrathful Weald. The Wrathful Weald is a hilly, coastal wooded area notable for being the home region of the Alpha Nest. The wood is absolutely full of a wide variety of species, but gets its namesake from the many aggressive specimens found therein. These aggressive species include the Apriolix Drones, Pentakappas, Yoyos, as well as the Titan Birds. Other species found here include the Fishairaptors, Nanotechnological Flyers, Plecostomoplents, Long-Necked Gruu, and Lawlmons. Local Cities Resources The planet is known for its endless supply of red spice. Life Intelligent Adipose Spore.png|Adipose Auyuelcliad Spore.png|Auyuelcliad No Image.png|Choronzon No Image.png|Good Xhodocto Na'vi with War Paint.png|Na'vi Skeletal Screeble Spore.png|Skeletal Screeble No Image.png|Tyranid Z'zari Villager Spore.png|Z'zari Flora Fauna (Indigenous) No Image.png|Aimona Barlowen Spore.png|Barlowen Barnacle Spore.png|Barnacle Blaargus Spore.png|Blaargus Blue Toxi Urkah Spore.png|Blue Toxi Urkah Borng Spore.png|Borng Broozo Spore.png|Broozo Bumblebee Spore.png|Bumblebee Chirmpy Spore.png|Chirmpy Cranky Bugg Spore.png|Cranky Bugg Cyan Food Spore.png|Cyan Food Death Cap Spore.png|Death Cap Demiks Spore.png|Demiks Doltasaur Spore.png|Doltasaur Eee Monks Spore.png|Eee Monks No Image.png|Elinte No Image.png|Epic Tree Frog Fernokki Spore.png|Fernokki Fishairaptor Spore.png|Fishairaptor Flyder Spore.png|Flyder No Image.png|FrogMonster Frogpole Spore.png|Frogpole Glutton Toad Spore.png|Glutton Toad Gundlach Spore.png|Gundlach Hoosie Spore.png|Hoosie Horys Spore.png|Horys Hunger Bugg Spore.png|Hunger Bugg Hydro Cell 1 Spore.png|Hydrocellone Karlets Spore.png|Karlets Kazenachi Spore.png|Kazenachi Lawlmon Spore.png|Lawlmon Libio Spore.png|Libio Long-Necked Gruu Spore.png|Long-Necked Gruu Merdills Spore.png|Merdills Micro Tripinky Spore.png|Micro Tripinky Milail Spore.png|Milail Nabel Spore Forward.png|Nabel Nosolkar Spore.png|Nosolkar No Image.png|Odge Oooooppphh Spore.png|Oooooppphh Parananoworm Spore.png|Parananoworm No Image.png|Pepali Pikor Spore.png|Pikor No Image.png|Ploogal Prickly Laniet Spore.png|Prickly Laneit Psydex with Ant Spore.png|Psydex (on "ant") Red Khezu Spore.png|Red Khezu No Image.png|Rhiger Rudifus Spore.png|Rudifus Slurpeebee Spore.png|Slurpeebee Spitoon Spore.png|Spitoon No Image.png|Thinglapod Titan Bird Spore.png|Titan Bird No Image.png|Titanoranan No Image.png|Trewnt Twibble Gon Spore.png|Twibble Gon Umbrasuchus Spore.png|Umbrasuchus Venomous Laniet Spore.png|Venomous Laniet Wakka Spore.png|Wakka Wallopete Spore.png|Wallopete No Image.png|Wartlink Yellow Food Spore.png|Yellow Food Zarnikanth Spore.png|Zarnikanth Zarwini Spore.png|Zarwini Zcootch Spore.png|Zcootch Zdedli Spore.png|Zdedli Zelirond Spore.png|Zelirond Zelrekka Spore.png|Zelrekka Zelruna Spore.png|Zelruna Zfasti Spore.png|Zfasti Zilargo Spore.png|Zilargo Zkila Spore.png|Zkila Zoidster Spore.png|Zoidster Zzar'Kahn Spore.png|Zzar'Kahn Fauna (Invasive) Adetracias Prime Spore.png|Adetracias Prime Aegyptopithecus Spore.png|Aegyptopithecus Apriolix Drone Spore.png|Apriolix Drone No Image.png|Australopithecus Bipedal Jackalope Spore.png|Bipedal Jackalope No Image.png|Canine Flont Spore.png|Flont Fluffku Spore.png|Fluffku Girafarig Spore.png|Girafarig Gnarr Spore.png|Gnarr Haifeiv Spore.png|Haifeiv No Image.png|Harebit Homo erectus Spore.png|''Homo erectus'' Machamp Pose LucarioGuy Spore.png|Machamp Mama-Terroid Spore.png|Mama-Terroid Meirano Spore.png|Meirano Nano Bot Hydromancer Spore.png|Nano Bot Nanotechnological Beast Spore.png|Nanotechnological Beast Nanotechnological Flyer Spore.png|Nanotechnological Flyer Ocean King Spore.png|Ocean King Pentakappa Spore.png|Pentakappa Plains Zyposh Spore.png|Plains Zyposh Plecostomoplent Spore.png|Plecostomoplent Plentus Spore.png|Plentus Prettipinc Spore.png|Prettipinc Prima-Terroid Spore.png|Prima-Terroid SMC Lux Spore.png|SMC Lux No Image.png|Tripled Wild Boar Spore.png|Wild Boar Yellow Blumbomen Spore.png|Yellow Blumbomen Yoyo Spore.png|Yoyo History This timeline is based on the Galactic Year, abbreviated "GY". However, as the planet was created in ''SPORE, GY is used in such a way that 0 is the moment of the Panspermia Event, where an unknown individual or race seeded the galaxy with life, likely as a last-ditch attempt to prevent the Grox from destroying all life.'' "Archaeon" Supereon This period of time accounts for the majority of Zffer's geologic time. It spans from the formation of the planet to "Cambrian", where hard-shelled life first begin to appear in abundance. "Hadean Eon" "Archean Eon" This geologic eon lasted for 1.5 billion years. It is during this time scale that Zffer's crust cooled enough to allow the formation of continents. At the beginning, the planet was still very hot thanks to remnant heat from planetary accretion as well as from the formation of Zffer's core. This heat was produced by the variety of radioactive elements found throughout the surface. Volcanism was very high, with lava eruptions being the only known type -- ash eruptions would not occur yet at this stage of development. Because the planet was so much hotter than later periods of time, tectonic activity was more vigorous and thus hardening was not able to occur in vast quantities. This caused the existence of protocontinents, which could not coalesce into larger formations due to this high rate of geologic activity. By the end of this eon, tectonics as well as temperature were near modern levels. Water had begun to cover the planet and was reaching prevalent levels. It was during this period that the building blocks of life were established, though life on the planet was never given a chance to arise naturally. "Proterozoic Eon" This geologic eon lasted for 1.9 billion years. It is during this time scale that Pteis' atmosphere began showing signs of free oxygen and the appearance of complex life forms. It was during this eon that the Panspermia Event occurred, ceasing the life beginning on the world and instead installing invading species as the planet's new medium for life. Many common microorganisms found in fossils from this period across a vast swathe of planets were found here as well, including but likely not limited to Bloatoes, Boosters, Buzzies, Chompers, Dolbs, Duckies, Goldies, Grubbies, Jawheads, Jetsters, Megamouths, Minnos, Needle Buzzies, Noseys, Paas (including Maas and Juniors) , Pinkies, Shysters, Snorfs, Squigglies, Squirties, and Stabbellas. On this planet it was the herbivorous Dolbs that proceeded to become a major genus throughout the cycle of life. First evolving into the Zilargo, which had spiky projections growing out behind itself to protect against predation, they diversified quickly. However, the primary line of the Zilargo lineage would hold out, giving way first to the speedier Zfasties, then the poisonous Zdedlies and followed by the Zkilas, which would come to dominate the microbial era. "Phanerozoic" Eon "Paleozoic" Era During this period of life on the planet, complex life finally started to form in the planet's purple-hued oceans. Fish-equivalents came to dominate the seas. During this period of time, the first flowering vegetation evolved, dominating much of the shallow tropical waters. This caused species such as the Slurpeebee to evolve, with the vegetation and oceanic pollinators beginning their long arms race. In the mean time, tube-mouthed creatures like the ancestors of the Zcootches swam in large numbers throughout these "kelp" forests. As time went on however, the Zcootches and many other species developed into amphibious lifestyles. In these early days on land, easily-threatened species like the Micro Tripinkies, Parananoworms, Yellow Food, and the Zcootches all hid under large land-based vegetation that had taken hold. Faunal life quickly evolved to be better suited for land. Pikors developed small jet propulsion systems to shoot them short distances, while more advanced creatures such as the Karlets adapted legs for proper movement across the terrain. Around 4,707,000,000 GY, the Zelruna evolved in direct response to predation from nearby Homo erectus, which had been dropped onto the planet some millions of years earlier (believed to be around 4,621,000,000 GY) after a Space Locust colony ship was destroyed above the planet's surface when discovered by the Grox. Whereas Zcootches had begun associating with Karlets for minor safety in numbers from the brutish creatures that sought to prey upon both species, the new-formed Zelrunas where now capable of faster movement and could leave the Karlets behind if necessary. This led to them pursuing the Homo erectus on their own terms. Zelrunas were known for hit-and-run tactics against their foes, charging into H. erectus camps unannounced and confusing them before spitting venom at them and running away after incurring too much injury. Although the battle between Zelruna and H. erectus lasted for many millions of years (with records showing a significant drop in Zelruna population around 5,037,000,000 GY due to battles with H. erectus), around 5,060,000,000 GY, the Zelruna began hunting another somewhat aggressive species, the Pentakappa. They easily dominated these creatures and used them as easily prey items in times of back-and-forth aggression. The Pentakappa were no match for their foes however and had gone extinct by 5,064,000,000 GY. It was soon after this period of time that the Zelruna began hunting in exploratory pairings known as excursions. The aggression of the Pentakappa was so surprisingly unmatched towards the Zelruna, studies were done to figure out why. It is now believed that they had been pressured by Apriolix Drones, another aggressive species that must have been predating upon the Pentakappa during the time period and leading to some level of desperation on their part. "Mesozoic" Era Around 5,105,000,000 GY, artificial lifeforms known simply as "Nano Bots" begin appearing in the fossil record. It is unknown who brought them here, although it can be assumed they arrived on the planet either alongside the other surviving specimens from the crashed Space Locust colony vessel, or alongside the Apriolix that had been found on the planet. By 5,206,000,000 GY, the Zelruna species gave way to the deadlier Zelrekkas. At this stage, the Parananoworms also fell from the fossil record, with the Nanotechnological Flyer taking their place. It is believed that the Parananoworms were targeted by the Nano Bots, which merged with the creatures and forcibly evolved them into a new creature. During this same period, fossil records show sign of the shamanistic Na'vi existing on the planet. Homo erectus also disappear off the record at this point, though it is unknown exactly when they may have gone extinct, with no direct evidence supporting a timeline or reason for when and why they would have. It is unknown how they arrived here, though they may have came alongside the Space Locusts for some reason, despite a major difference in overall cultural ideals. Zelrekkas originating from the forest began to interact with those from the bluegrasslands between the Forest of the Na'vi and the Flyder Forest around this time and while the local population tended to avoid the Flyder Forest due to its aggressive inhabitants, the forest specimens did not. This led to attacks from both sides of the fence though the forested individuals were seemingly incapable of "taking the hint" and continued feeding from fruits in the forest and defending themselves against Flyder attacks. Over time, the local specimens began to follow suit and soon the Flyders were both outnumbered and outmatched. They would eventually go extinct, leaving the Zelrekkas to reap the spoils. Around 5,942,000,000 GY the Zelrekkas began to hunt the aggressive Apriolix Drones in the Wrathful Weald. This battle appears to have been fairly one-sided despite the nature of the Apriolix and by 5,968,000,000 GY the Apriolix fall off the fossil record, thought to have been hunted to extinction by the Zelrekkas. Yoyos were next on the Zelrekka's "hit list", with frequent attacks occurring starting around 5,994,000,000 GY; anecdotal evidence suggests that Yoyos were not actually violent but used aggression as a front to scare away would-be predators. Tracks in fossilized sand indicate that Zelrekkas hunted them down while the Yoyo tried to flee, scared. Either way, they too went extinct by 6,006,000,000 GY. Studies of transitional skull structures in Zelrekkas from around 6,011,000,000 GY indicate that they had increased brain capacity over their earlier generations. Fossils of packs indicate that they may have roamed in trios when out scouting and hunting starting in this period. These transitory Zelrekkas continued the aggressive tendencies of their ancestors and began attacking another aggressive species, the Merdills by 6,022,000,000 GY. The Merdills were already under significant pressure from rogue Ocean Kings that would emerge from the surf to drag helpless Merdills into the murky depths with them. The Zelrekkas found themselves at odds with both Zfferian Death Caps and Thinglapods not long after, and quickly eradicated them both, with Thinglapods disappearing around 6,594,000,000 GY. It appears that this was partially due to regular attacks by a gargantuan creature known as the Fluffku, which dominated the region. The Zfferian Death Caps disappeared around 6,633,000,000 GY. Zelrekkas also appear to have had a major hand in eradicating the Umbrasuchus in 6,768,000,000 GY. Around 6,832,000,000 GY, the Zelrekkas encountered Flonts, a species brought to the planet under unknown circumstances, and a species that would eventually go on to evolve on their own homeworld of Pteis into the Nrrlak, one of the mightiest species in the Great Trade Organization. The two species, remotely similar in certain aspects of their physiology, quickly became close allies and before long (~6,842,000,000 GY) Flonts could regularly be found as active members of Zelrekka scouting groups. This alignment would lead to a species war against regular predators of the Flonts by 6,852,000,000 GY -- specifically the Tyranids, though SMC Luxes and Hoosies are also believed to have been on their radar. The Zelrekka appear to be phased out over time, replaced with the far more highly advanced Zelironds by 7,074,000,000 GY. It is during this period that the Alpha Nesting Site no longer seems to yield evidence of continued existence. Instead, tracked associated with the Zelironds leads away from the nest and to a new site, indicating that the species in the Wrathful Weald migrated to newer, perhaps better feeding grounds. In-depth research revealed that this migration appears to have merged the Alpha and Beta Nesting Grounds between the Forest of the Na'vi and the Flyder Forest, likely strengthening their genetic stock. With the Flyders gone, the Zelironds found themselves free to explore the area freely, discovering many new species that existed there now. Around 7,146,000,000 GY, a species known as Prettipincs were attacked by the nearby Chirmpies, only to find themselves at the receiving end of the Zelirond scouting pack's many weaponry. However, evidence that another gargantuan apex predator lived in these woods occurred during this same time. The Chirmpies were eradicated by 7,165,000,000 GY and during this same period of time evidence of what this "daikaiju" was was discovered. It was not one, but two creatures stalking the area! First was the Shuffles that resided in the Uncanny Valley, and the second was a massive Nanotechnological Beast created via the merging of various organisms overtaken by the Nano Bots that had been left unchecked. In 7,222,000,000 GY the planet Zffer was visited by extraterrestrial visitors -- specifically a collection of assassins seeking refuge after a botched job. It was they who first were able to report the status of life on Zffer to the galactic federation, and their belief that the Zelirond may be candidates for observation for sapient potential. By 7,272,000,000 GY the Blue Toxi Urkah were driven to extinction by the Zelironds. Around 7,399,000,000 GY the lineage developed semi-sapience and the Zarnikanth was born. These stood much taller than their predecessors and often tribes kept domesticated "pets", including Flonts, Karlets, or other more minor species. It was during this time that the ever-curious Zarnikanth finally approached their next-door neighbors, the surviving Na'vi that had existed for untold eons in the Forest of the Na'vi. They succeeded in forging a new alliance and the two species shared a close working relationship by 7,426,000,000 GY. This would lead directly to their alliance with the Adipose in 7,442,000,000 GY. This dual-sapient alliance quickly led to the brain growth in the Zarnikanth and over some time, they evolved into sapient beings by 7,457,000,000 GY that would come to be known as the Z'zari. "Cenozoic" Era The newly sapient Z'zari still lived in small clans for another 4 million years before anything of note really occurred. This occurrence would be the Z'zari's discovery of fire, which occurred around 7,461,150,000 GY. This began the creation of a tribal lifestyle, huddled around fires and the introduction to cooked fruit and meat. Both Na'vi and Adipose were known to associate with the Z'zari tribes and even stay with them sometimes, though the two races often did not get along with each other. The Z'zari worked to convince the two to join hands (metaphorically speaking) and create a sort of tribunal. The Na'vi and the Adipose both warned that the arrival of tribal times for the Z'zari would inspire other semi-sapient races to start their own tribes and they had better prepare for the inevitable conflict that would occur. To counteract this concept, the tribal outfit of the Z'zari evolved over the next 10,000 years into a most intimidating visage, though the Z'zari did not actually intend any harm. At this point, the tribe consisted of its chieftain, Alleps, his mate, and two others: Dailish and Girdra. During this time period, the three tribesmen spent most of their time gathering fruit from the nearby trees. Bored, Alleps mate came to discover music and by 7,461,220,000 GY she had invented the wooden horn. The advice of the Na'vi and the Adipose would turn out to be true by 7,461,260,000 GY: The Choronzon would emulate the actions of the Z'zari and form their own tribe soon after known as the Brownwater Tribe. At this same time, Chief Alleps and his mate sire a new child -- Rebri. By 7,464,880,000 GY, the Choronzon would invent maracas to celebrate the birth of their own new member, Puece. In 7,464,900,000 GY the twins Jonawa and Sarks are born. Rebri also passes his maturation test and passes into adulthood. In 7,464,910,000 GY Rebri invents the marshmallow. In 7,464,950,000 GY Janawa passes his maturation test, with his twin brother finally passing sometime later in the same year. To celebrate this turn of events, the Z'zari chieftain proceeds to greet their neighbor with hopes of building an alliance and sharing in their collective pride; Dailish stays behind to protect the village but spends most of his time perfecting his new toasted marshmallow recipe. The concert wins over the Choronzon and by 7,465,010,000 GY a formal friendship has formed between the two tribes. Another concert in the same decade cements their relationship and the two form a true alliance. It is at this same time however that three new tribes emerge on the fossil record: the complacent Greenskin Tribe, a tribe of newly-sapient Aimona that had risen up after members of their future tribe watched the concerts near the Choronzon Tribal grounds; the Cyanskin Tribe, a related tribe of Aimona exiled from the others due to their lighter skin whose hostile origins made them aggressive by nature; and the Pinkband Tribe, a tribe of newly-sapient Harebits that had come to hate both the Z'zari and Choronzon Tribes for their incessant music, which initially hurt their ears and was something they did not they themselves yet understand the purpose of. By 7,465,120,000 GY, the Choronzon had shared the technology of maracas with the Z'zari in hopes of better improving their wonderful concerts, and also had taught them how to fish using fishing spears as well. During this century, Chief Alleps came to realize that the Pinkband Tribe had come to detest them and their loud, obnoxious concerts, and feeling disappointed in this, the chief brought them a peace offering in hopes of stopping a potential future war between the two tribes. This succeeded though the Harebit chieftain, Chief Feravon, was very confused by the action. Realizing that this gift may not keep the peace forever, Alleps chose to play them a concert, with the idea of showing that both the Z'zari and the Choronzon instruments were capable of soft melodies as well. The twins, Rebri and Sarks began training in the art of maraca play. By 7,465,160,000 GY Brayda was born, followed by Quisper in 7,465,170,000 GY and Psolerone in 7,465,180,000 GY. In that same year, a long-lasting drought left the trees barren for years and it was at this point that Chief Alleps used his magical prowess to summon a refreshing storm that brought life back to the bluegrass savannah. Brayda reached maturity by 7,465,220,000 GY with the quiet and contemplative Quisper following suit later in that same season after pointing out the moon and attempting to explain it to the other tribesmen, showing his intellect. Psolerone proved to be a bit of a late bloomer, and did not finish her maturity test until 7,465,240,000 GY. In 7,465,240,000 GY Fisherman Phogs of the Cyanskin Tribe snuck into the Z'zari Village territory to steal from their bountiful fruit, only to find himself cornered by 3/4ths of the tribe. Though he initially expected to be slain for his trespassing, the tribe -- led by Sarks -- simply laughed at him and he fled, humiliated. The Z'zari thought little of it and continued their own harvesting. Seeing an opportunity, Axeling Parks and Aerophonist Lemmy of the Greenskin Tribe also snuck in, realizing that the Z'zari would not attack. Even still Parks kept his axe at the ready and fled as fast as possible back to his own territory. In 7,465,290,000 GY, the Sweeping Concert was initiated by playing a soft melody for the Pinkband Tribe. It was during the set up for this concert that Chief Alleps noticed that Chief Feravon had disappeared mysteriously along with Karks; though he initially assumed they had simply been killed, a conversation with the Harebits after the concert was over gave him the truth: Feravon had grown tired of tribal life and exiled himself along with Karks to the forest just beyond the Pinkband borders. Here he and Karks had become mates and started a new family, and in the time since then they had gone feral, barely recognizable to the outside observer who did not know their past as tribesmen. In response to their newfound alliance, the Harebits let Alleps in on a little secret... they had in fact invented instruments themselves in the form of didgeridoos, which had been a part of why Feravon left the tribe. Despite this, the didgeridoos' droning tone was not disruptive to the ears of the Harebits. They also taught the Appearances ''Spore In ''SPORE, the planet Zffer was the world chosen for Somarinoa's late 2018 play through of the game. ''Amalgam Online The planet Zffer is one of thousands of worlds that players can visit across the Amalgam Galaxy. Monster Space In ''Monster Space, the planet Zffer iself does not appear, although several of their indigenous species have been transported to Urth, including several species of plankton that have been magically transformed into "dire" states. ''Dangerous Wilds Again, like in its spiritual prequel ''Monster Space, the planet does not appear in Dangerous Wilds but the same types of indigenous species appear. ''Long Story A number of missions take place on the planet in ''Long Space during the extensive Chapter 15. ''Grown The planet makes an appearance in Chapter 35. The chapter actually ends on the planet, where the player plays as an Zfasti and has to survive long enough to reach sapience, at which point they leave the planet behind, similar to how the chapter began. Trivia *The planet was created in ''SPORE as Somarinoa's secondary new game to play on 12/17/2018. *The idea that winds should rage only a few hundred feet above the planet's surface was the result of realization that the planet's name could be pronounced (albeit incorrectly), as a homonym to "zephyr", which is a light or westerly wind. This was combined with the very strong winds that occur in Somarinoa's current town, Healy, Alaska. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Planets That Support Life Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets